namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2
This is Chapter 2 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Plot Yuki is desperately trying to keep her calm while she tries to keep Naruse out of her mind. Following the introduction of the new team captain,Tonomura Hajime, the retired third years visit the club and challenge the second years. After winning the match, Naruse goes on a date with Yuki where he confesses to her once again. Chapter Summary Machida Yuki tries to calm herself down thinking that the incident with the "obnoxious brat" was definitely not a kiss but more like a head-on car collision and that she doesn't have time to care about that kind of stupid joke. While walking at the school’s hallway, she thinks about the things she has to do for today’s practice. A new captain also had already been chosen – so from now on, she thinks that she has to refocus all her energy into the club. Someone bumps into her and it turns out to be the ponytailed girl, who apologizes to her. Yuki notices that she is with Shou and another girl. Shou comments on Yuki's serious face early in the morning. The black haired girl recognizes Yuki as the 'spank your butt’ person. Yuki walks away acting calm, hoping that they forget about it and Shou just glances at her. She reminds herself that the confession was just a joke. Yuki thinks of the time right after Shou confessed, when she called him out for pulling a prank like that, Shou gets annoyed at the use of the word 'prank' but their conversation gets interrupted by the ponytail girl and a wavy haired girl wary of his injury who insist that he quickly go to the hospital. Yuki calls for everyone to assemble. A guy with glasses in front of everyone greets them and says that he hopes everyone has rested well after the competition and informs them of their decreased strength due to the retirement of third years. He also informs them that from the day onwards, they will regain that strength through a good amount of practice. He introduces himself as the new captain, Tonomura. Yuki wishes everyone to do their best. First years warily shout "Yes Ma'am!" as they are afraid of getting their butts spanked. Yuki recalls how Kido joked that he wanted her to be the next captain. She reprimands herself for being stupid as the third years have already retired and the second years have to pull themselves together. Shou interrupts her thoughts as he asks her if she still likes the captain. With a serious expression, Yuki glances at him and tells him to go back to practice for until his foot injury has healed, he is the ball boy. Shou whines that he’s fed up with it and asks her if she is thinking of a new plan while doing the laundry, thinking she is really capable when Captain Kido is no longer around. Yuki says that even if he isn’t around, this is her work and for her, the basketball team is very important and this fact hasn’t changed a bit while she thinks that this is also the place that has memories of Kido-senpai. Shou glances at her and suddenly kisses her on the cheek. Holding her cheek, she tells him if he doesn't cut this out, she is going to make practice drills hell for him. Shou says that it is because she wasn’t thinking of him at all even though he confessed to her. Yuki lectures him that if he really liked her, he couldn’t just casually touch her like he does, his heart would beat relentlessly while aching at the same time. She also tells him that she doesn't feel as if he likes him and asks if he is only just teasing and fooling around with her. Shou asks if she felt that way with the captain. After admitting it, she realizes that she got carried away and blabbed again. When Yuki is trying to calm down, Shou says "How annoying." During lunch, Yuki is drinking lots of milk wanting to ingest calcium(to decrease irritability). She thinks to herself that perhaps, since she was born, this was the first time she had been irritated up to this degree. Hearing loud laughter, she looks out the window to see Kido with his friends and her stress level immediately goes down. She recalls Shou asking her if she still likes the captain. Holding her chest, Yuki thinks that she does, but he would not understand it. During practice, Kido and the other third years visit the club and tell everyone that they have come to play with them since they thought that they would be lonely. Kido apologizes to Yuki for suddenly barging in and Yuki says that it is alright as everyone is happy while Shou watches them, annoyed. A light haired third year puts his arm around Shou and asks if his foot has recovered. Clearly not happy, Shou asks why they are here. The guy comments on how he still acts like an obnoxious brat and just wants them to leave. Yuki asks them if they want to start on a 3 on 3 now as practice is over. Kido says that this time it is second years vs third years. Amamiya exclaims that the seniors would smash them and that they were just bored of studying and want to viciously defeat them. Kido winks and says maybe a little bit to which Amamiya says that they are awful. Yuki calls for three second years to come. Going in between Kido and Yuki, Shou says that he’s in. Kido laughs and says that it is rare for him to be enthusiastic, he is a first year and his foot isn’t well yet. Shou insists on playing and says that his foot is fine and whispers in Yuki's ear that if he wins, she’ll have to go on a date with him next time. Yuki is very surprised and wonders how he could be so presumptuous deciding that on his own. Abe announces the match of the third years vs second years(and Naruse). Yuki decides to let it go, for it ought to be no problem at all as their opponent is the third years and they won't be able to win easily even if it’s Naruse. Yuki starts to gets nervous as Shou continues to get scores. In the end, the second years win 29 to 25. Second years cheer while a third guy exclaims that Shou’s foot has been okay all this time and regrets going easy on him. Yuki tells herself that the date is absolutely not happening as she didn’t agree to it, and he just decided on his own. Her thoughts are interrupted by Kido’s girlfriend who asks her if the ‘3 something 3’ is already over. Kido calls out to her as Rina and asks if she just arrived and it’s great that she didn’t get to see him lose. Rina laughs over it while Yuki nervously thinks of how it looks like a strange love triangle. Kido introduces Rina to Yuki and apologizes for not doing so earlier and just keeping on talking. Rina recognizes her from the previous game and compliments her on single-handedly handling everything on her own and teases her that she might able to do it because she likes someone in the club. Kido tells her that Yuki isn’t that kind of flirty girl to which Yuki just agrees. Reminding herself that she had decided not to think about Kido, Yuki tells him that his girlfriend is very cute, all the while assuring herself to keep up the normal conversation. Rina also tells her that Yuki’s very beautiful. When Shou notices her sad expression, he goes to her and reminds her of him winning date time. He pulls her away by her arm and leads her away. Yuki tells him of how he wanted to go on a date next time to which Naruse says that he wants to go right now. Kido and Rina are left puzzled as Naruse drags Yuki away. Moments later, they are at an amusement game center. Yuki thinks of how it is noisy to death and scolds him that if all he wanted was to play then he could have come with his friends. Shou ignores her and asks her if she isn’t into games. When Yuki tells him that she had things to do while blatantly just dragged her into the game center, he just says that she could do it the day after. She is surprised when he suddenly gives her a toy gun to a zombie shooting game. She gets nervous and tells him that she can't do it as she has never played it before. She starts shooting with the gun on top of her head while passersby look at her scared. Playing the UFO catcher, Yuki shouts directions to Naruse who says that he doesn’t understand what she’s saying. Playing a racing game, Yuki asks if she’s first place to which Shou replies that she’s going the opposite way. Then, at a huge prize UFO catcher, Yuki manages to get som ething huge which doesn’t seem cute at all. She asks herself why she was with this kind of person in this kind of place but in the end, that she managed to forget what she was irritated about. Yuki throws a ball into a board with numbers. Carrying a huge veinpopped gorilla doll that Yuki won, Naruse comments on how she hasn't even managed to throw a single one and now it is the last ball. Yuki tells him to shut up and let her concentrate, then aims and throws the ball. It hits the number 5 which surprises Yuki so much that she grabs Shou’s sleeve and asks him if he saw it. She freezes when she realizes it but he glances at her and smiles. Yuki loses her cool again abd thinks that she got wrapped around his finger again for she got overly excited. Shou gives her a drink and asks her if she has calmed down. To her confusion, he says that at the gym she was feeling very fretful and uneasy. Yuki wonders what nonsense he is talking about but suddenly recalls that he said next time but dragged her away when she was talking to Kido and his girlfriend, saying he wanted it now. Her thoughts are interrupted when the ponytail girl, together with black haired girl and a guy, notices them. The girl asks Naruse why he wasn’t answering his phone and how he hated noisy places like this to which Naruse says that it is limited only for today’s special situation. The girl exclaims if it is a date and morever, with a senpai(upperclassman). Grabbing Yuki’s hand, Shou says that they are really annoying. While he pulls her along, Yuki asks why he brought her to this kind of place when he didn't like it. Shou replies that it was just at random, thinking that she ought to find it interesting. Yuki gets startled at the realization. Recalling his confession, while all this time she was thinking he was just joking, she now wonders if he honestly meant it. Naruse’s cellphone starts ringing again and he complains that they are really are very persistent. While he is tinkering with his cellphone, Yuki notices a photo sticker of two girls at the back of his cellphone. She stares at it so long that he tells her that those girls stuck it and he can’t take it off. Yuki recognizes the girl from the picture and asks if it is the ponytail girl from earlier who is always with him. He agrees and tells her that they are from the same junior high and changes the topic to the cold weather. Yuki changes her mind quickly and thinks of how he has so many cute girls at your side and thinks that there is no way he could be serious with her. Kissing her without permission, she thinks he has definitely kissed them too. Besides he basically doesn’t have any reason to like her, there is no way that he is serious about her, she thinks to herself. At the gym, Naruse tells her that it is very cold and he wants to go home and that the gorilla is also very heavy. Inside, Yuki tells him to shut up while she is looking at how unorganized the place is. He says that she could write the journal tomorrow, shivering as he is cold-sensitive. Yuki insists that if she doesn’t write it today then it wouldn’t be called a journal. He watches her for a time then hugs her from behind and asks her to go out with him. Yuki freezes and drops her journal on the floor. Yuki tells him to let go while he keeps on saying that he really likes her. Irritated, she tells him that she understands it but he calls her a liar and hugs her even tighter. Yuki’s heart starts beating faster. He tells her that she does not understand at all, how he thinks of it all as a prank. She doesn't understand how he feels when he touches her, how his heart reacts when he is with her. Yuki thinks to herself that this time she is truly sorry and if she thought he was seriously confessing, she would have seriously answered, she would have acted more like an adult. "Calm and composed", she thinks but her mouth blabbers "I'll seriously think about it so calm down for once!!". Naruse is left shocked at her expression. Navigation inCategory:Chapters